classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chevrolet 210
The Chevrolet Two-Ten, or 210 was the midrange model of the Chevrolet car from 1953-1957. It took its name by shortening the production series number (2100) by one digit in order to capitalize on 50's numerical auto name trend. The numerical designation '"210"' was also sporadically used in company literature. It replaced the Styleline DeLuxe model available in previous years. This model was dropped following the 1957 model year to be replaced by the Biscayne. History The Two-Ten series, introduced for the 1953 model year, replaced the Styleline DeLuxe series. It was actually the best-selling Chevrolet model during 1953 and 54, offering a balance of style and luxury appointments unavailable in the base 150 series, but was less costly than the glitzy Bel Air. Two-Tens offered the widest choice of body styles for 1953, including a convertible, Sport Coupe hardtop, two- and four-door sedans, and four-door station wagons. As the American public began to prefer posh to economy, the Bel Air began to outsell the lesser series, including both 150 and 210 models. As a partial answer to this, Chevrolet re-introduced the Two-Ten Sport Coupe hardtop in the middle of the 1955 model year, and also added a four-door Two-Ten hardtop Sport Sedan for 1956. Neither achieved the sales of their Bel Air counterparts, however, since they were only about $100.00 cheaper than the Bel Airs, which provided more luxury and premium exterior trim. Unlike the 150 series, Two-Tens were always available with the same luxury options as the Bel Air, including the Powerglide automatic transmission, power window lifts and seat adjuster. The Two-Ten Townsman was the top station wagon model offered in 1953, but the Townsman was moved up to the Bel Air series for 1954, only to return to the Two-Ten for 1955. The lower-priced Handyman station wagon, a four-door model in 1953-54, became a two-door for 1955-57. Both were joined by a nine-passenger Beauville four-door wagon in 1956-57. Today Today, the Bel Air series of Chevrolets from 1953 to 1957 are far and away the most desirable models for collectors. However, Two-Ten models do have appeal, especially the 1953 convertible (very rare), the Del Ray Club Coupe with its upgraded vinyl interior, and the Sport Coupe hardtops of 1953 and 1955-57. Other models are less valuable, but again, can be purchased for less money than Bel Airs, for Chevy collectors on a budget. Unlike the One-Fifty series, Two-Tens do sport a fair amount of chrome trim and de luxe interior appointments, making them attractive and comfortable. 1953-1954 Models First year for the Two-Ten. These model years are essentially the same except for minor front and rear trim items, and of course the reduced model offering in 1954. Turn signal indicators on 1953 dashboards were white, green in 1954. Powertrains Two engines were used in each of the '53-'54 model years, the more powerful Blue Flame unit used with the Powerglide automatic transmission. All Two-Tens had a 3 speed Synchromesh manual transmission as standard, with two optional transmissions (see below). All engines are of the overhead valve (OHV) design. They are commonly referred to as "Stovebolt Sixes" because of the large slotted-head screws used to fasten the valve cover and pushrod covers to the block. 1954 was the last year for 6 volt electrical systems in Chevrolet vehicles. *235 in³ "Thrift-King" I6 rated at 108 hp (1953 manual transmissions) *235 in³ "Blue Flame" I6 rated at 115 hp (1953 Powerglide) *235 in³ "Blue Flame" I6 rated at 115 hp. (1954 manual transmissions) *235 in³ "Blue Flame" I6 rated at 125 hp. (1954 Powerglide) Transmissions *3-speed Synchromesh manual *3-speed Synchromesh manual with overdrive unit *2-speed Powerglide automatic. 1955 The '55 model year marks the introduction of a new chassis and the debut of the Chevrolet's legendary small block V8. The Two-Ten buyer was free to choose any powertrain option available. Engines *235 in³ "Blue Flame" I6 rated at 123 hp (manual transmission) *235 in³ "Blue Flame I6 rated at 136 hp (automatic transmission) *265 in³ "Turbo-Fire" OHV V8 rated at 162 hp or 180 hp (optional) Transmissions *3-speed Synchromesh manual *3-speed Synchromesh manual with overdrive unit *2-speed Powerglide automatic. 1956 Engine choices remain the same except higher hp ratings. The 265³ V8 could now be had in three different flavors. The I6 had a new unified build no matter the transmission. Engines *235 in³ "Blue Flame" I6 rated at 140 hp. *265 in³ "Turbo-Fire" OHV V8 rated at 170 hp. *265 in³ "Turbo-Fire" OHV V8 with quad barrel carburetor rated at 210 hp *265 in³ "Turbo-Fire" OHV V8 with dual-quad barrel carburetors rated at 225 hp Transmissions *3-speed Synchromesh manual *3-speed Synchromesh manual with overdrive unit *2-speed Powerglide automatic 1957 New for '57 is the 283 in³ small-block V8. Even the fuel injected version was theoretically available to the Two-Ten buyer. The Two-Ten shared the wedge-shaped side trim with the Bel Air, but unlike the Bel Air (which had the wedge filled with an aluminum trim panel) the Two-Ten's wedge was painted either body color, or top color with the optional two-tone paint package. "Chevrolet" in script was mounted inside the wedge. Engines *235 in³ "Blue Flame" I6 rated at 140 hp. *265 in³ "Turbo-Fire" OHV V8 rated at 162 hp. *283 in³ "Super Turbo-Fire" OHV V8 rated at 185 hp. *283 in³ "Super Turbo-Fire" OHV V8 with 4 barrel carburetor rated at 220 hp *283 in³ "Super Turbo-Fire" OHV V8 with dual 4 barrel carburetors rated at 270 hp *283 in³ "Super Turbo-Fire" OHV V8 with Rochester Ram-Jet fuel injection rated at 283 hp Transmissions *3-speed Synchromesh manual *3-speed Synchromesh manual with overdrive unit *2-speed Powerglide automatic *Turboglide variable-speed automatic Gallery 1955 Chevy.JPG|Chevrolet 210 Classic Cars 085.JPG|Chevrolet 210 CSRA Car Show 008.JPG|Chevrolet 210 DSC00114.JPG|Chevrolet 210 DSC01718.JPG|1954 Chevrolet 210 Category:Chevrolet Category:Post-war